The Noah Experiment
by Kanda6
Summary: The first Noah were made by the Black Order as to make stronger exorcists, but failed. Warning: disturbing content


In 1944, the British Secret Intelligence Service (SIS) tried developing a chemical that would affect the blood of a human being. A copy of this lab report can be found somewhere deep within the old MI5 building in London.

Overture

This chemical was derived with mixtures of [name removed]'s Nomofungin and [name removed]'s Communism, as well as my perophoramidine. The chemical would modify the blood's chemical properties and structure, so that if shot or cut, the blood would have the ability to freeze (or solidify) to where the person was shot. This would stop bleeding, and can make a person far stronger than an average human being. However, a chemical like this would be incredibly expensive and only offered to the most valuable of people, such as MI5 units and important politicians.

Other things that have to happen in order for the blood to solidify include increasing the amount of blood plasma from 55% to 59%. Modified blood cells when oxygenated constitute percentages of 96%, therefore the subject has to breathe deeper or more often. Since Thrombocytes seem to get into the way of modified blood cells, they are removed prior to modification. The medulla oblongata is also modified by a chemical that familiarizes it with modified blood cells. Also, since the blood cells expand when solidified, 4% to 6% of the normal blood volume must be removed. Blood vessels of course, are changed a slight bit by the chemical as well in order to handle the heavier cells.

Test subjects can be any male over 21. Subjects are compensated with £35,000.

The subject will be provided with hospital beds and some entertainment. The subject must remain on an EKG and his or her heart monitor must be watched at all times. Once the chemical is introduced into the subject, he must be monitored for 24 hours. No food must be given until the 25th hour. All requests made by the subject in the first 24 hours must be ignored.

Beginning with the 25th hour, the subject may be given painkillers and proper meals. Patient must continue to be monitored until the 72nd hour.

After 72 hours, the subject is to be escorted to the test room. The subject is to be bound and sedated. The left arm is to be cut open four inches, and the right arm is to be shot by .45 automatic. Observe the effects.

After hour 144, the subject is to be taken to the test room again, and the subject is to be shot in multiple places without sedation. Each place and effect is to be observed and recorded.

Experimental

The three subjects were males, 22, 23, and 29. The subjects also swore to secrecy.

The chemical was successfully administered to all three subjects. Within the first hour, all three of them started screaming in agony. Surprisingly, this stopped by hour 3. Subjects 1 and 3 requested a copy of a King James Bible after hour 6, but it was denied. The fellow researchers decided this meant that they believed they would die.

Subjects 1 and 3 were granted a copy of a King James Bible after hour 25. Painkillers were administered to all three subjects.

After 72 hours, the subjects were taken into the test rooms. The three seemed delighted to leave the room. After sedation, each subject had his left arm cut open with a scalpel and his right arm shot by a .45 automatic. When the scalpel penetrated Subject 1's skin, it reacted with a dark amorphous solid substance filling the cut almost as fast as the skin was opened up. It sealed so fast that the scalpel was stuck in his arm. The injury caused by the .45 automatic bullet was sealed by the dark amorphous blood within three seconds. The results were the same for subjects 2 and 3.

After 84 hours, all three of the subjects started to act unusual. Instead of using the entertainment around them, they sat in their beds and groaned, as if they were sad or ashamed. Subjects failed to make eye contact.

After 110 hours, Subject 1 passed out. Blood tests could not be run because the blood was solid and amorphous. The only thing that was determined was the pH of the blood, which was at 5, was far more acidic than usual.

A researcher was sent in after 127 hours, to take blood tests on the three subjects. Subjects have become increasingly silent. All three subjects have shown signs of aggression. The doctor found the pH values to be 4.3, 4.6, and 4.4 for Subjects 1, 2, and 3, respectively. pH values were decreasing.

A blood test was taken at 140 hours. The pH values haven't changed. The experiment will continue as planned.

At 144 hours, subjects were escorted to the test room. The three subjects looked far different from the beginning. The skin had turned to a shade of grey, and their skin looked noticeably thicker. Their eye colours have changed to pure black, and they were bloodshot. The experiment will continue as planned, but the chemical must be remodeled before repeating the experiment.

Before opening fire on subjects 1, 2, and 3, they showed inhuman strength. They immediately pounced on their attackers and used their teeth as a most effective weapon. Six armed men lost consciousness as their attackers touched their teeth to their skin. One's arm was devoured by the subjects. When MI5 agents entered to neutralise the room, the subjects were reported to be missing.

The chemical must have had a negative effect on the medulla oblongata, causing aggression. The chemical also affected the salivary glands. Superhuman movements were caused by the enhanced blood cells within the muscles. The subject's lust for human flesh is unknown. Locations of Subjects 1, 2, and 3 are currently unknown.

Research for this project will be discontinued. Evidence including this laboratory report will be classified as SIS Top Secret.


End file.
